Transformers
Summary Transformers is a franchise originating in 1984 containing numerous toylines, cartoons, animes, mangas, comics, text stories, video games, films, and OVAs. The plot usually revolves around the conflict between two races of robots, the Autobots and the Decepticons both from the planet Cybertron. As indicated by the name, they can transform into various alternate forms. Transformers is a multiverse so thread creators should specify which version they're using. Transformers is an ever-expanding multiverse. Its cosmology divides its multiverse into various "universal clusters" which are themselves divided into numerous "universal streams" (countless divergences, timelines, etc.). Major universal clusters: * Primax—the Generation 1 continuity family. Points of commonality between universal streams in this cluster involve the forces of Optimus Prime and Megatron battling over the resources of Earth. It also also includes the Beast Era, a possible future which both factions evolve into the small and semi-organic Maximals and Predacons. * Viron—the 2001 Robots in Disguise continuity family, a small cluster in which Optimus Prime's Autobots combat Megatron's Predacons. * Aurex—the Unicron Trilogy continuity family. In this cluster, the Autobots and Decepticons struggle over such power-boosting items as Mini-Cons and Cyber Planet Keys while also contending with the threat of Unicron. * Tyran—the live-action movie continuity family, a violent cluster in which the search for the lost AllSpark brings the Autobots and Decepticons to Earth, and humanity becomes heavily involved in the conflict. * Malgus—the Animated continuity family, a cluster in which the war has ended and Cybertron is at peace, and Optimus Prime's Autobots are superheroes on a near-future version of Earth. * Uniend—the Aligned continuity family, a cluster where Cybertron was poisoned by Dark Energon and left uninhabitable for a long time by Megatron in his war against Optimus Prime. Although previously separate from the rest of the multiverse, its quantum membrane was recently punctured by the passage of the Dark Spark. Later events in this cluster's streams involve Bumblebee taking command of a small team of Autobots to fight Steeljaw. Minor universal clusters: * Fornax—the Kre-O continuity family, home to modular brick-built Transformers. * Iocus—a cluster essentially made up of overlapping aspects of other clusters, it is home to forgettable side-merchandise like Hero Mashers'', Bot Shots, Construct-Bots, Battle Masters, and ''Attacktix, populated by 'bots functionally indistinct from their counterparts elsewhere in the multiverse, giving the outward appearance of worlds in which characters from different universes exist side-by-side. * Nexus—the technologically advanced cluster where the TransTech world of Axiom Nexus resides. * Quadwal—the "real world", in which Transformers exist primarily as toys. * Yayayarst—the Go-Bots continuity family, home to the Go-Bots of Botropolis. Fringe universal clusters: * Cymond—the continuity family of various TakaraTomy non-''Transformers'' franchises, right on the border between the Multiverse and the wider Megaverse. * Gargent—the GoBots continuity family, home to the Guardians and Renegades of Gobotron. * Lukas—the Star Wars Transformers continuity family, where the Jedi battle the Sith using transforming mecha. This cluster is said to have "thin barriers", and overlaps with realities from elsewhere in the Omniverse. * Rovio—the Angry Birds Transformers continuity family, a cluster where the dimensionally-displaced "EggSpark" accidentally changed the natives of Piggy Island into the Autobirds and Deceptihogs. * Xobitor—the Robotix continuity family, home to the Protectons and Terrakors of Skalorr. Within the multiverse 15,962,782 universal streams have been cataloged, according to the TransTech Cybertronians there are a more which haven’t been cataloged (59,927,225), and Bug Bite claimed that there are even more than that (more than 15 quadrillion). For the numerous catalogued universal streams, see here. Supporters and Opponents of the Series Supporters: Newendigo Iustitia Prime Grimreaper2219 Eldritch abomination ExerciseDancefloors FanofRPGs LuckyCharmingStar ZeedMillenniummon89 Opponents: Neutral: Characters Malgus cluster Bumblebee (Transformers Animated), Starscream (Transformers Animated), Blitzwing (Transformers Animated) Primax cluster Optimus Prime (G1) Tyran cluster Optimus Prime (Michael Bay), Sentinel Prime (Michael Bay), Bumblebee (Michael Bay), Megatron (Michael Bay), Galvatron (Michael Bay), Lockdown (Michael Bay), Soundwave (Michael Bay), Shockwave (Michael Bay), Starscream (Michael Bay), Create-A-Bot Uniend cluster Omega Supreme Higher-dimensional or multiversal characters/beings The Alternity, a 10-dimensional race of hyper-evolved Transformers Hytherion aka Beasts of Time, eaters of timelines Elder Gods, Lovecraftian anti-matter horrors existing outside of reality Category:Transformers Category:Verses Category:Comicbooks Category:Cartoons Category:Movies